Our Point of Views
by Chaotic C00L
Summary: Short Drabbles on a character from other character's points of views. First Satoshi, Daisuke, Krad, Dark...
1. His Smile

They Say His Smile Doesn't Quite Reach His Eyes

I never thought of him, romantically. He was just, a guy for girls to place on a pedestal and worship like kami-sama. His handsome, cold, features were cut out of ice and stone. His eyes were icy as well, the same color as his messy hair. He is pretty handsome, I think. I just never thought of him..._that way_. I think he is the kind of guy that knows everyone loves him and loves himself. I think he is really arrogant and doesn't care about other people. My friends want me to date him; but I would only do that because of all the attention he gets. Then again, I never looked at guys with glasses. I don't think I would actually consider him. He is too cold. They say his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

**He was always just _there_. He was existent, yet not quite in attention. He _gets_ a lot of attention alright, he just doesn't notice it. Stone cold, I say. He never meant anything to me. Why would I be friends with someone who doesn't care? My sister doesn't even want to go out with him. It's not just because she is too caught up on a relationship I _know_ will never happen even if she says it will. She and I don't favor cold people. Forever expressionless. They say his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.**

_He is my friend; albeit a seemingly non-caring one. I know that some people think that he is arrogant, but I'm one of the only people who know his secret. He hates himself. He hates everything about himself. He is only cold to others because he doesn't want to hurt other people. That in itself is caring. I can see through his façade. He has a mess of emotions whirling around him. Wild and untamed. He needs help. I wish I could help him but he just pushes me away. I don't blame him because I know his secret. His deep, dark and sinister secret. The secret of the fallen angel living inside him. He tries to remain emotionless so he can keep the monster within. Not even his smile quite reaches his eyes. _

_My friend, Hiwatari Satoshi._


	2. I Find I Don't Know Much about Him

I find Idon't Know Much about Him

He's cute. I can give him that. When he asked me out though, I rejected him. If a guy wants to date me, they have to be _hot_. He's average all around. Not stupid but not smart, not hot but cute. Not too good at athletics either. He is such a klutz. Still, he makes a _great _friend. He is also the nicest guy I know. But when I really think about him, I find I don't know much about him.

**I felt bad for him. My heartless sister just _had_ to go and reject him. He's really sweet; he didn't deserve my shallow sister's rejection. He might be clueless and clumsy, but his kindness and consideration cover for that. He's even friends with the most unfriendly guy in Azumano Middle. I wonder how he makes friends so easily; especially since he is so shy. I like him. But when it gets deep down and personal, I find I don't know much about him.**

_I wish he would just go away. I like him, and I really wish I were able to be friends with him, but I can't be. For fear that he would die by my hands; indirectly, sure, but still my hands. Everyone thinks he is clumsy and clueless but I know otherwise. He is far more nimble and athletic than anyone in our school actually. For he has been training, ever since he was very young ,so he could host a kaitou; phantom thief. He's just like me. The only difference is, he was training to escape, while I was training to capture. His parents are loving and kind; while mine were harsh and cruel. They say children's behavior is a reflection of their parents. This is true for both him and I. While he is warm and sweet, I am cold and cruel. He wants to be friends with me, but I just push him away, since anyways, it is my job to capture him as he tries to escape. I as the hunter and he as the thief; but still I wish it were not this way. I thought I was the one in Azumano Middle who knew the most about him. Then I found, when I though as much as I did now about everything he was and is, I don't know much about him._

_Though he doesn't_

_look and act like it,_

_he is an enigma. My_

_would-be friend._

_Niwa Daisuke._


	3. He is Evil, The Being that Lurks Inside

He is Evil, the Being that Lurks Inside...

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember to R+R for this story too.**_  
_

_I hate him._ He is eating me away from the inside. I feel his vengeful and homicidal energy. I wish he would just go to hell; _he, _the fallen angel from within me. _He_ wants to kill me, and my first friend that I have ever had. I swear that I won't let _him _touch my friend. If it's the last thing I do then I will break my curse and his. If _he_ survives, so many will suffer. How cruel _he_ is, physically and mentally torturing me until hardly anything is left. I myself am barely attached to this world. The only things that keep me alive are my goal to break this curse, and my precious friend. Why is he precious? He is my only friend and even if I hated him, he would still like me. My _curse_ hates him; and I don't know why. But I know this; _He_ is evil, the being that lurks inside of me...

**I don't understand _him._ Why would _he_ want to ruin someone's life? Why does _he_ want to kill, torture, and taste the blood of others? I wish I could understand, see why _he_ is so insane and... angry. I wish _he _wouldn't hurt _his_ host, my friend. He doesn't deserve to be hurt and still get hurt. He shouldn't live like that. I think that if _he _explained why _he_ is so cruel and angry, I could try to forgive _him_ for it. As of now though, I think _he _is evil, the being that lurks inside my friend...**

**_He_**_is probably the most beautiful Hikari creation of the whole legacy. The most beautiful, yes, but the most **terrible**. Even if **his** host hunts me and tries to put me in jail, **his** host doesn't deserve the torture** he** doles out to him. Calling him possessively yet mock politely saying his name ending it with sama. **He** makes me sick. I wish I could just kill** him.** Still, if I kill **him**, that would mean killing **his** host, but if I do that, my host would never forgive met; and I understand why. I just couldn't bring myself to kill a perfectly innocent teenager, even if he has **him**. **He** is just plain **evil**, the being that lurks inside..._

_The being, who is called Krad._

**Next up is Dark! Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	4. I Can Only Sit and Watch the Show

A/N: Regular fontKrad...**BoldSatoshi...**_ItalicDaisuke_

_ Read and review ppls!_

It is my lifetime(s) goal to capture him, and kill him. The brat that he hides inside of is no match for me. Unfortunately, my tamer won't let me kill him. His host is too... _precious_ for me to kill him. It makes me **sick **with **hatred & anger.** I wish the kaitou would just DIE! What will I get out of this? Simple; I get the _joy_ and _pleasure_ of seeing him die by my hands, and of being the one to win out in the end. Nobody but myself, my tamer and his tamer's family know anything about him. It disgusts me to watch him steal all the unique and special pieces of Hikari work. He doesn't deserve that. I know that the kaitou's tamer's family says that they _preserve_ the works of the Hikaris but I would think that they do it for their obnoxious selves. I do not understand why my host likes their family. They are but mere _masks_ of warm faces. I know that inside, they hold cruel hearts, the kaitou himself being the reason of that. However hard I try, I, the hunter, cannot capture him. I can only sit and watch the show.

**It is my job, the capture of the kaitou. However I look like it, I do not actually wish to capture him. It is a tedious and useless job that I cannot achieve. I know that I wouldn't if I could anyways, because of his host; Wing Master as few call him. If I were to capture the thief, and jail him, it would also mean jailing my friend. It wouldn't matter anyways since phantom thieves were trained to be escape artists. I could only capture him by means of magic, which would throw the world into chaos. Therefore I have to sit and watch as he escapes every time with another Hikari piece. I am not even capable of capturing him. Still, it is my job to look like I'm trying. He likes to taunt and tease me because he can see through my cold façade. I can't do anything because he easily evades me. I can only sit and watch the show. **

_My alter-ego is a very peculiar character. He is a phantom thief that puts all other thieves to shame. He is the greatest escape artist since the beginning of time He is fully equipped with wings (only at the courtesy of my pet rabbit though) the color of deepest night, the eyes and hair of darkest amethyst and the charm of four thousand bells and chimes. He is very confident; and he has a right to be. Girls fawn over him for his looks but he is also very clever. Clever enough to escape the entire police force and **still** have time to taunt them to extreme annoyance and frustration. My friend the police commander, however, sees through all his tricks and still cannot manage to capture him. I think it is because of the fact that he has low stamina from eating so little food. Hopefully he doesn't want to put me into jail because he knows that I am the phantom thief's host. A lot of times, I feel guilty for stealing priceless Hikari works especially since they are the heirlooms of my friend (who is the police commander) passed down from his ancestors. Then I remind myself that I don't have a choice since my alter-ego controls my body while thieving when I can only sit; and watch the show._

_ For the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy always steals the show._

**Thank you reviewers! I am really Chinese so I don't know much Japanese (only what I can learn from anime.) but i think that thank you is: Arigatou!  
**

**Les Scribbles- It is interesting to wonder whether we really know much about Daisuke. ;;**

**Kute Anime Kitty **_- _**Krad _is_ evil! Wahaha! Feel my evill wrath now!**

**everwhite- sorry about the confuzzlingness of the stories(I'm rather psychotic o.0). This is how it is for the Daisuke and Satoshi one. RegularRisa..BoldRiku...Italiceither Daisuke or Satoshi(depending on which one it is) and for the Krad one it is RegularSatoshi...Bold Daisuke...ItalicDark. **

_Ok so this story is finally finished. If you want Risa and Riku ones or any further characters, tell me in your review._

_Until we meet again... _


	5. She Will Always be Extraordinary

She Will Always be Extraordinary

I love my sister. She is everything I'm not and I am everything she's not. We are like two pieces of a puzzle. We complete each other; just like yin and yang. She is very braver and strong. She will do anything for what she believes in. She is also sweet and kind in her own strange way. As sporty and spunky as I am girly, she's amazing at athletics and she loves the outdoors. Sometimes; I curse her existence. Yet I know, I could not live without her. She, my sister, will always be extraordinary.

**I loved her grandmother before. Now I like her. My tamer also has a crush on her which is unfortunate for me since she hates me. She calls me a _pervert_. I am, even if strange at some times, NOT a _pervert_. Just the thought of her hating me makes me sick. WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG! ALL I DID WAS LAND ON HER TERRACE BY ACCIDENT! THAT IS NOT A CRIME: Goes off and cries: Whatever she thinks of me, I she will always be extraordinary to me.**

_I used to love her twin sister. Now I love her. Why, you ask? On my fourteenth birthday, her twin sister rejected me. I soon became friends with my crush thus becoming friends with her sister. Her sister captured my heart. She is nice, considerate and really cute. I was captivated with her personality. She's the kind of person you want to spend your life with. She is very adventurous and athletic. Of course, she is not athletic as me. That is a secret that I cannot tell her. Also the secret of the phantom thief alter ego that I have. Unfortunately, she hates him. I wish she didn't as it would be much easier for me, even if that is a selfish thought. If she ever comes to return my feelings for her, she will have to know my secret. For now though, that secret will stay hidden. However, somehow I know that she will come to accept me, or at least I hope that I'm worth the effort. She certainly is; that is because she will always be extraordinary._

_My endless love to you,_

_Harada Riku._

**Thank you reviewers! Read and review this one too. Next up is Risa because who is Riku without her twin! ((I don't actually care)) After Risa shall be Emiko since one of my reviewers requested so kindly.**

_Until we meet again...tee tee why elle...__  
_


	6. She's a Beautiful Girl, Inside and Out

My sister is very frivolous. She dresses up in pretty little dresses and prances around like she owns the world. She's also obsessed with a certain perverted phantom thief. _She_ thinks that he likes her. She always goes out late at night and tries to meet up with her _love_. Another thing is she makes her friend, the one that she rejected; help her to try to get the kaitou. She thinks that he can help her in some way. She's seriously deluded. Still, I love her. She can be really nice and helpful. It worries me to see her morose. She has a naturally cheerful personality which one wouldn't like to see despairing. Her natural good looks are exactly the same as our grandmother's when she was young and beautiful. They say that the phantom thief used to love our grandmother. I probably shouldn't tell her that because she will just get even more obsessed and confident that he likes her. It's embarrassing really; having a sister like that. Still, I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's a beautiful girl, inside and out.

**She's a little scary I think. I feel bad for my tamer because she rejected him over and over. She's in love with me, not that that fact makes anything easier for my tamer. She tries to meet up with me every night after my thieving sessions. I usually don't do much to encourage her because I like her sister. Somehow her sister knows that I loved her grandmother, back in the days of my current tamer's grandfather. I am grateful that her sister didn't tell her about that because that would only make things more difficult. It isn't that I don't like her. It's just that I like her sister. If only she would understand. It pains me to say this, but I can't love her back. Still, she's a beautiful girl, inside and out.**

_I used to love her. She was my first true love. On my fateful fourteenth birthday; she rejected me. That was the worst birthday of my life so far; the day when she rejected me and fell in love with my alter-ego, the phantom thief. Life just isn't fair sometimes. That was one of the times. I would have stayed depressed, but it isn't my way of doing things. She became my really good friend but luckily, I didn't have much time to think about her anymore; seeing that I fell in love with her older sister. My alter-ego was right when he said that your first love doesn't have to be your only love. Yet, I still like her, to a certain degree. Because to me, she's always going to be a beautiful girl, inside and out._

_My First Love,_

_Harada Risa_

_Ok peeps. In the midst of typing up Emiko! wait it out for me! Cya soon and thanks readers and reviewers for whizzicles. More coming soon. _


	7. She's Like a Cheerful Sun on a Rainy Day

My tamer's mom was a brave child. She was laden with guilt of her mother's death because she believed she caused it. She begged me to come out for her but knowing the tradition and rules, I couldn't come out for a girl. This means that she thought she was virtually useless for her family. It saddens me that she would think such pessimistic thoughts. She being the only of the family's child for that generation, I didn't come out for nearly forty years. The last time I came out was in my current tamer's grandfather's time. She grew up thinking that if she could not become me herself, she could be proud that her son was a phantom thief. Now, as she has a son that hosts me in his body, she should be very proud of him. His personality reflects hers; sweet, warm and determined. That is because she herself is like a cheerful sun; on a rainy day.

**My wife is the best wife anyone could have. She is very encouraging and caring of others. If her worst enemy came to her door, injured, she would nurse them back to health no matter how much she hated him/her. Throughout school she was one of the most beautiful girls and she was called 'The Angel of Azumano.' Many boys had a crush on her but all she wanted was a son. During college, I found out why. One time when she was going on to the subway, a group of college boys were harassing her with their one-sided love. She began to stumble and fall off the platform just as the train came along. _Thankfully_, somehow I managed to grab her arm and pull her back in time as the train pulled to a safe stop. I think she sprained her ankle and when I reached into my pocket I accidentally pulled out a matching white ribbon to the one I had given her anonymously for White Day. I was so embarrassed but she just smiled. On that day (and that day only) I thanked god for my clumsiness. On the train I learned that she wanted a son so she could be the mother of a phantom thief. As I heard her story, I couldn't help thinking that she was such a courageous child and still is now. Through all the sad moments in her life, she's still like a cheerful sun on a rainy day.**

_My mother has a very strange way of being proud of me. She sets traps when I walk through the front door of our house for me so I could 'train' to be a phantom thief. Even if she is one of the only two people that I buy a birthday gift for, I must remember that my mom is the person who makes the most chaos in my life. Especially without warning, it's really annoying when she sends notices out in the public saying that my alter-ego will go stealing something that night. It's very tiresome. Still, even if my mom is a demanding person, she is the greatest mom a fourteen year old boy with a genetic condition that is worse than anything you could imagine (except his friend's genetic condition) could ask for. She is amazingly poised and perfect in appearance all the time and always does the right thing...well... except being proud of a son who steals priceless works of art by turning into his alter-ego. Through all the troubles she goes through, she manages to maintain the personality of a cheerful sun on a rainy day._

_The peculiar character, my mother,_

_Niwa Emiko._

_You know the deal...R+R ppls! Next is Kosuke..._

_ Until we meet again...bee bee elle  
_


End file.
